The Unexpected Christmas Present
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May.Draco traps Harry in a hall and one thing leads to another. Warning: Slash, Yaoi, Harry/Draco, HP/DM, Guyxguy


Disclaimer – I don't own these characters… JK Rowling does.

The Unexpected Christmas Present

It was the Christmas holidays, the only time of year when the school was quiet and empty. Harry walked down the hallway leading from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor towers, when suddenly out of nowhere, an arm blocked his path. Harry looked up, more then a little shocked to see that it was Draco. "D-Draco?" Harry mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "What the hell are you doing here you slimy git?" Harry watched as Draco pulled back, shock in the taller boy's eyes. Harry gulped. Had he hurt Draco? No, Harry thought, he had never hurt the other boy. He watched as the blonde moved forward a pace, staring at him before moving one pace away.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Get out of my way, you idiot." Before Harry could protest, or even move, Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and the hair and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Harry stood there shocked for a moment until he pushed Malfoy by the shoulders, sending the taller boy stumbling backwards, panting slightly.

Harry glared before turning his back and walking away. He didn't get very far before strong arms had wrapped around his waist and had bodily turned him. Before he could mutter a sound, Draco had tightened his arms and had once again smashed his lips to Harry's. Harry gasped, and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the smaller boy's mouth, tasting and biting, licking and sucking. Harry moaned, sending shivers down the blondes back as Harry stopped fighting and let go, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. After a while, both boys' broke the kiss, but kept their arms firmly in place. They stared, green eyes fusing with silver-grey. "Harry… I want this. But I want to know if you do too…" Draco broke off, and breaking the connection between their eyes. Harry studied Draco, before he answered, "Yes, Draco, I want this. Take me."

Slytherin Dorm's

Harry let out a moan as Draco found a sensitive spot on Harry's stomach, and as he kissed it, Harry jerked. "Draco…" The two boys' were in Draco's room, in Draco's bed. Draco had removed Harry's robes and shirt, leaving only the pants and underwear. Harry had done the same to Draco. Draco grinned as he leaned down and removed Harry's pants and boxers. Harry gave a yelp as the cold air hit his erect penis, but before he could do anything, Draco removed his own pants and boxers before lying over Harry, successfully rubbing their penises together. Draco moaned as Harry kissed him and reached a hand in between them and started to fondle him. He reached down and did the same thing to Harry, making the boy writhe beneath him, silently begging for more.

Draco lifted himself onto his elbows before he gently pushed his penis into Harry's. Harry let out a scream of pleasure before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. Grey/silver eyes met and locked with green as Draco started to gently thrust in and out of the smaller boy. They both moaned as Draco hit Harry's special and spot every time, making the boy gasp as Harry clutched the taller boy closer with every thrust. "Draco…. I'm, I'm cumming…" Harry threw his head back, just as he came, his penis clamping on Draco's, making Draco come just after. Draco thrust in and out a few more times before completely pulling out and lying behind the black haired boy, wrapping his arm around him as both boys fell asleep intertwined around each other.

The Next Day

Harry looked at Draco from across the hall. They hasn't spoken since they had woken and left Draco's bed, after a bit of making out. Harry sighed looking at the ground. When he saw two shoes in front of his eyes, he looked up. "Merry Christmas Potter. I hope you enjoyed your gift," said a smirking Draco. "It won't happen again." The blonde said as he walked away. Harry grinned and shook his head, knowing that it was going to happen again, but willing to let Draco continue his fantasy for a while.

It really had been a unexpected Christmas present.


End file.
